This proposal is designed to establish an Office for Support of Research and the Advancement of Science (OSR&AS) in Universidad Metropolitana (UMET). UMET is a Hispanic Serving Institution in San Juan, Puerto Rico and its student population is 98% Hispanic underrepresented minorities. To reach this goal, UMET is nominating Dr. Karen Gonzalez, an Assistant Professor from the Department of Sciences and Technology (School of Science, Technology and Health), to participate in the Extramural Associate Research Developmental Award (EARDA): Faculty Research Enhancement Support Program (FRESP). The nominee will serve as the Director for the OSR&AS. The nominee has been part of UMET since 1998 and has been involved in teaching and undergraduate research activities as well as in the preparation of several institutional proposals. UMET's Institutional Plan includes: 1. The establishment of the OSR&AS; 2. The training of the EA nominee through the EARDA Program to serve as director for the OSR&AS; 3. An evaluation plan.